First time with you
by Portgas-ya
Summary: One Short Koala x Sabo Koala se change dans sa cabine quand Sabo entre part erreur. Le jeune garçon n'avait rien fait depuis longtemps. La jeune fille pensait a faire sa première fois avec l'homme qu'elle aime. /lemon/


**On se retrouve pour un petit one-short Koala x Sabo ! Attention il y a un lemon ! (désoler si faute d'orthographe si vous en voyait dites moi ;^;)**

* * *

Koala pressa son pas sur le pont. Il se faisait tard et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Pas que la pénombre la gêner, au contraire elle apprécier la quiétude de la nuit. Mais ces jours-ci une chose l'obsédée, si bien qu'elle avait trouver des ouvrages a ce sujet. Par gêne, elle est avait cacher entre deux livres de navigation. Elle rougit quand elle pensa a la lecture qui l'attendait ce soir. Elle n'avait que 23 ans, pourtant elle n'y penser que maintenant. Depuis 2 ans elle se sentait bizarre en sa présence. Elle n'avait compris ces sentiments qu'il y a quelque mois. Puis elle compris que dans cette amour, il y avait aussi du désir. Un désir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle n'avait aucune présence féminine, de confiance, a qui en parler. Robin avait rejoint son équipage depuis 1 mois. La jeune fille se sentait déboussoler.

Elle ouvra la porte de sa cabine, la ferma en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. La porte grinça. Koala paniqua un moment. Puis se rappela que tout le monde était occuper. Même lui. Sa cabine était plonger dans le noir. Mais connaissant les lieux part cœur la jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau, alluma la lampe, et y déposa sa pile de livres. Elle mit les deux livres de navigation sur le coter du bureau et ouvrit le premier livre de la pile.

« - L'anatomie humaine…. _Lu- t – elle à haute voix_ »

Elle se pencha sur celui de l'homme. Aussi fou que cela l'était déjà, elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu ! Elle ne savait pas a quoi cela ressembler ! Elle rougit quand elle vit le fameux engin puis se mis à imaginer le sien. Elle pris une teinte rouge cramoisie sur tout le visage. Son bas ventre devenait chaud. Elle se tortilla le bassin.

 _Encore cette drôle de sensation….._

Elle tourna la page. Plus de schéma mais plusieurs paragraphes qui expliquer le déroulement d'un acte sexuel et de la première fois. Ce qui l'intéresser. Elle lu plusieurs fois ce passage pour être sur de comprendre. Puis tourna la page. Puis une autre. Encore une. Sa ne parlais que de l'adolescent et des chamboulement hormonaux. Elle avait passer sa depuis 5 ans. Elle ferma le livre dans un fracas puis regarda les deux autres, sur le même sujet, qu'elle avait emprunter. Elle soupira.

 _Inutile de les lires, sa va être la même chose._

La jeune fille regarda l'horloge pendant au dessus de son lit. 21H30. Elle bailla. Tout en se frottant un œil elle éteint sa lampe et allait allumer la lumière principal de la pièce. Elle enleva son haut. Déboutonnant sa chemise, bouton après bouton, puis la laissa glisser le long de ses bras laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. La chemise retirai, elle la posa dans sa panière. Puis déboutonna son pantalon. Elle l'enleva d'une traite . Sa culotte noir fut dévoiler. Elle déposa son pantalon au même endroit que la chemise. En fois en sous-vêtement elle alla devant son miroir et s'observa. Elle se tournait dans tout les sens pour se voir dans tout les angles. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le lança au hasard dans la pièce.

Sa poitrine mit à nue, elle l'observa dans le miroir. Se mit a sautiller pour les faire rebondir. Elle se mit à rigoler. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Koala cacha sa poitrine part réflexe. Sabo venait d'entrer dans un bond puis referma la porte aussitôt. Il lui tournait le dos et mit son oreille contre la porte. Il ferma à clé. Koala devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle se sentait gênée.

« - Désoler Ko-chan, mais on me cherche pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi et j'ai pas envie ! _S'excusa le jeune homm_ e »

Sabo se retourna puis se paralysa à son tour. Il déglutit puis ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Koala serra ses bras autour de son corps pour cachait sa poitrine puis baissa les yeux, gênée. Le jeune blond sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ses yeux ne pouvait se détachait du corps de son amie. De sa poitrine qui était bien ronde. Sabo sentit son pantalon le serrer. Il regarda puis cacher la fameuse chose qui le serrer et rougit encore plus.

« - J-Je suis désoler Koala ! C'est pas ce que tu croit ! _Éructa Sabo_

-Tu es entrer part erreur …. maintenant sors… _Supplia Koala_ »

La rouquine osa le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il cacher son bas. Il était habiller lui ! Son bas ventre se remit a lui prodigué cette étrange chaleur. Puis elle se souvenue de ce qu'elle avait lu. Les garçons avait leurs choses qui gonflaient quand ils avaient envie. Koala voulait voir. En plus c'était _lui_. Elle en avait envie. Doucement elle baissa ses bras le long de son corps pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Le blond frémit en voyant ses seins, son petit soldat devint encore plus raide. Le pantalon devenait vraiment étroit. Il détourna le regard. Koala se rapprocha.

« -Je…. Je peux le voir… ? _Demanda timidement Koala_

-Q-QUOI….?! _S'étonna Sabo_ »

La rouquine haussa les épaules et pointa du doigt l'entrejambe. Sabo enleva simplement ses mains. Puis regarda ailleurs, en faisant quelque regard furtif vers elle. Pour vérifier sa réaction mais surtout voir sa poitrine. Koala pris son courage et posa sa main sur l'engin. Sabo frémit.

« -Att-Attends… _Marmonna Sabo_ »

La jeune fille ne l'entend pas et serra sa prise. Le membre était bien dur. Koala rougit encore plus. Cette fois la chaleur de son bas ventre était plus répandue dans son ventre. Sabo sentait ce qui allait arriver.

« -Je peux voir sans pantalon ? _Demanda Koala_ »

Sabo déglutit.

« - Koala…. Sa fait longtemps que j'ai rien fait… Si je baisse ce pantalon, sa risque de partir en sexe…. Koala, je sais que ta encore jamais rien fait, que vous les filles vous attendez le mec que vous aimer sincèrement et…. _Koala posa son doigt sur la bouche de Sabo_

\- Le garçon que j'aime… C'est toi… Je veux le faire avec toi…. »

Sabo se contenta de l'embrasser comme réponse. Koala se laissa faire. Le blond passa sa main sur son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il saisit le sein droit puis le malaxa doucement. Tout en l'embrasser avec douceur. La rousse sentit son cœur battre, son ventre était chaud de l'intérieur et quelque chose couler dans sa culotte. _Pleine de sensations nouvelles_. Sabo stoppa le baiser puis mordilla son cou jusqu'à son sein gauche. Il continua de malaxa le droit puis mordilla le téton du gauche.

« - mmhhh…. _Gémit la jeune fille_ »

Le jeune blond goûtait enfin la chair après plusieurs mois d'abstinence. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les préliminaires était trop long pour lui. Mais il voulait que la première fois de Koala soit agréable. Il la poussa jusqu'à son lit. La jeune fille se laissa faire et se laissa allonger sur son lit. Le jeune garçon, encore debout devant elle, enleva son haut puis le jeta en arrière. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur son torse. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Le blond déboutonna son pantalon puis la fermeture. Il hésita un instant. Il fixa Koala.

« -Tu es sûr de toi Ko-chan… ? _Questionna- t -il_ , j'ai pas envie que tu regrette ... »

Koala lui sourit.

« -J'attends sa depuis longtemps… Et surtout avec toi… Révéla _la jeune femme_ »

Sabo soupira rassurer et enleva son pantalon. La rouquine fixa la bosse sur le boxer. _C'est gros…._

Le blondinet se mit sur la rousse et l'embrasser doucement. Il colla son membre contre le mont de vénus de Koala. Celle-ci frissonna d'excitation. Sabo lui embrassa le cou tant en enlevant sa culotte. La jeune fille pris de l'initiative et baissa son boxer. Le membre dresser fièrement devant les yeux de Koala. Elle le fixa un moment. Elle en voyer pour la première fois. Sabo parut gêner.

« - Elle… Elle est bizarre ? _Marmonna Sabo, le rouge aux joues_

\- N-Non ! _Éructa Koala_

-Pourquoi tu la fixe alors… ? _Rétorqua le blondinet_

-Parce que j'en avait jamais vu…. »

Sabo fixa Koala dans les yeux. Puis sourit doucement. Koala sourit aussi.

« -Qu-Quoi ?! _Demanda Koala_ »

Ils se fixèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en même tant. Koala s'accrocha au cou de son blond tout en riant. Le jeune homme finit enfin de rire puis fixa la jeune rouqine.

« -Je ne moque pas de toi hein… , _Rassura – t – il_ , juste ton expression était mignonne et marrante en même tant…. »

Sabo lui fit son fameux sourire. Koala fondait à chaque fois que ce sourire apparaissait. Elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. Le jeune homme y répondit en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres. Koala rougit face à ce geste. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Koala et poussa doucement arrière pour l'inviter a s'allonger. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Une fois allonger, Sabo se plaça au dessus d'elle, en prenant soin d'écarter ses jambes, le membre à l'entrer de la chambre secrète. Le blond regarda dans les yeux la rousse.

« -Prête … ? _Demanda-t-il dans un murmure_

-Oui….. _Confirma Koala_ »

Sabo rentra doucement son membre. La jeune femme crispa ses doigts sur le draps. Ce n'était plus agréable. Le jeune garçon se mit au fond doucement puis attendais que sa présence fut habituer pour la jeune fille. Il l'observa. Elle se mordait les lèvres. Sabo l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme apprécia ce baiser. Puis doucement il mordilla son cou. Prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger.

« -Mmmmhhh….. _Koala soupira d'aise_ »

Sabo tenta un léger coup de rein. Koala gémit sans détour. Il sourit puis fit quelque léger coup de rein. La jeune femme ne réagit pas. Mais souriait. Il se colla contre elle et continua ses coups de reins de manière régulière. La jeune femme lâchait de léger « _mmh_ » à chaque coup de rein. La jeune homme apprécier enfin cette acte de chair. Il grognait de contentement. Il se mit à mordiller l'oreille de la rousse. Mais soudain Koala le stoppa.

« -Qu-Quoi … ? Demanda Sabo

-Tu peux arrêter…. Demanda timidement Koala »

Sabo acquiesça et se retira. La jeune fille bondit du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme entendit le pommeau de douche s'enclencher et l'eau s'écouler. La jeune femme prit vite une douche et se frotta en bas. Le jeune homme s'affala sur le lit. Il se sentait minable. Il avait gâcher la première fois de Koala. Il grogna de mécontentement cette fois. Il fixa son membre encore dur.

« -Mission annulé. Repos soldat. _Grinça le jeune homme_ »

Sabo entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. La jeune fille apparut, en peignoir, puis se mit en tailleur sur le lit. Le regard de Sabo se posa sur l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Elle avait remis une culotte.

« -Je suis désoler Koala…. _S'excusa le jeune homme_

-Désoler de quoi…. _S'étonna la rouquine_

-J'ai gâcher un moment important…. _Sabo baissa les yeux, triste_ »

Koala sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

« -Tu na rien gâcher…. J'ai beaucoup aimer ! _Déclara la jeune fille ; Sabo la fixa étonner_ , C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituer et en bas… J'avais une drôle de sensation… Mais j'aimerais bien recommencer avec toi… _Révéla Koala, le rouge au joues_ »

Sabo sourit, rassuré. Koala le poussa en arrière et s'assit sur lui. Le jeune homme s'allongea, étonner. La jeune femme saisit le membre, mi-molle, puis commença des vas et vient. La rousse fit un grand sourire avec le rouge aux joues.

« -Mais j'ai un truc à finir avant ! »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lue ;-; Un petit one shot sa fait pas de mal ! Sa raconte un peu la première fois d'une fille (très important !) j'espère que sa a plu ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 11 OwO de "Don't flirt with boss" PEACE**

 **Cordialement Portgas-ya**

 **ENJOY**


End file.
